A spanking was all it took
by KarrineWinchester
Summary: Karrine wants a spanking. From Zane or Kai. She doesn't care. Reader get's to choose what happens... Rated M for spanking and attempted suicide. First Ninjago Spanking fic.
1. Story

**A/N: No spanking fics att all for ninjago, so hers mine!**

Karrine sighed. She was crazy. She had to have had to many fantasies. She wanted Zane or Kai to spank her. Which one? She didn't care. She squirmed and blushed at every fantasy. She laughed at her own mistakes to try. She cried at her failure to even come close. She was obssessing over something people hated. She was crazy. Insane. A loony-bird. ut she didn't care.

**A/N: Should she get what she wants? Sorry for such a short chappie...**


	2. Kai

If you wanted Kai to spank her, here it is:

Karrine walked up to Kai. "Kai, could I ask you to do something, then never tell or speak of it again or think of me any differently?" She asked. "Sure." He said. "Come here." And Karrine took him to her room. "Can you spank me?" She asked softly, but he heard. "What?" She looked at him with puppy dog eyes. "OK?" He said, tentivaly. She brightened, and she leaned over his lap. He tapped softly. "I said spank it, not tap it." She laughed. He swung wildly. It made a loud SMACK! He looked at her, wildly sorry and apolegetic, but she moaned and said, "Go on." And he did. "Pull down my skirt." She instructed. "What?" He asked. "Pull it down." He did, and he smacked her panties. "Pull down my underwear." Karrine instructed again, moaning. "You sure?" Kai asked. She nodded, and Kai did. Her a*s was bright red. When he was done, it was glowing. "I love you, Kai." Karrine said, kissed him on the cheek, pulled up her clothes, and ran out the room while Kai blushed.


	3. Zane

If you wanted Zane to spank her-

Zane was fixing his circuits, when a staring Karrine said- "Zane, could I ask you something? But you have to promise never to talk about it EVER or tell anyone." Zane thought a moment. "Promse." Karrine felt butterflies in her chest. 'Insane.' She thought. 'Completely and absolutely crazy.' "Could I ask you somewhere more private?" Karrine asked. "Sure, just a- there." He closed his stomach panel and followed Karrine to her room. When they were in there, Karrine took a deap breath, and- "Zanecouldyouspankme." She rushed the words together, but made sure noone heard except Zane and her. Zane was quite. "Don't they hurt?" He asked. "For some people." She grumbled, remembering a story on (The story is actually on here, it's where all the girls in the leaf village's punishment is spanking.) "You positive?" He asked. She took a deap breath. 'What am I getting into?'she thought. "Yes." Zane's breathing **(A/N: In this story, he breaths.) **hitched. 'I don't want to hurt her...' He thought. "A-alright." He finally agreed. She lay over his knees, but he was hesitant. He swung softly, and it made a soft smack. She moaned, then said, "Harder." He swung witha little more force. SMACK. "*moan* Harder." She tried to control her moanings, but she couldn't. He finally swung hard, and she just moaned. 'What is this? I feel weird.' Zane thought. It went on for a few more he noticed a liquid trailing from his head. Was he... Bleeding? Karrine licked up the blood. "Skirt off." She said, and Zane did so. That went on for a few minutes. "Panties off." She said huskily. He obliged. Her a*s was a bright red. When they were done, she pulled up her clothes, and kissed his lips. "I love you, Zane." She said, and ran out the room. "I think I love you to." Replied Zane, minutes later.


	4. None

**(A/N: First story finishing... I kinda don't want to post this chappie [or finish it] It's got attempted suicide. Also, I kinda made everyone OOC, even my OC! Doesn't have to do with Ninjago.)**

If you wanted noone to spank her-

Karrine looked down and got a dizzy feeling. 'Really far down...' She thought. She was on top of the radio station and going to jump. 'Maybe I should just use my gun.' She thought, but she knew Ruby **(A/N: That's the name of her Gun-blade.) **would never let her. H*l, she didn't even have her usuall weapons on her. Just a kitchen knife. "STOP! Wh-what are you doing?" Cole yelled, Karrine taking out the knife. Making her wings come out, she brought the knife to the fluffy, black wings. She yanked quickly, and blood splattered on the floor. A good chunk of her wings were on the floor. "I'm gonna do the world a favor, and I'm gonna jump, at least, after I decapitate my wings." She answered, and Yanked again. "No, p-please don't." Zane said. She sighed, and yanked a third time. Wincing, Kai said,"I-I don't want you to go." She froze. She shook her head, and yanked. A whole wing was gone now. Jay cringed. "W-Who's gonna hang out with me and have 2-hour long chats?" He asked. She looked sorrowfully at them. "You'll just have to find someone else." She answered, and yanked again. Lloyd, who was crying, said, "B-ut what about the stuff you'll miss. Like us." She laughed at this. "I won't miss anything that won't miss me." She said darkly. "But we will miss you." Cole said. "Yeah!" Everyone else agreed. She froze again, but yanked. 1 more yank and she was done... "Please, I don't want to lose you!" Zane cried, along with Kai. She thought. "I guess..." She said, and everyone got hopefull. Then she remembered. 'Insane...' "I guess not everyone get's what they want." She finished, and yanked. No wings. She gulped, then jumped. Or tried to. Zane and Kai went forward at the same time and grabbed her. Squirming, she screamed at them, trying to get them to let her die. But they wouldn't have it.

*Later*

"I'm sorry. I guess I was just depressed. I didn't really want to die." Karrine explained. "Let's just thank God you didn't jump." Cole said. "Yeah, but I'm gonna miss my wings." She said. Zane and Kai looked at eachother thoughtfully. They were going to love Karrine forever. Forever and a day. Always.


End file.
